Reality As It Serves
by GaaraSweatheartBabe
Summary: Trapped in time, molested, and even going to school in such an awkward lifestyle, will the young Kazekage find a way to tell his friends of the danger they're in...Dream all you want, this is no fantasy
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter...hope its not _too _bad **

* * *

_Collision and tranquility, all of it the same, twirling and swirling mixing up into what could be dreams or reality, _

_deceiving those who believe, and deceiving those who follow, welcome to a whole new story..._

Darkness flashed before their eyes as they blinked, light, dark, light, dark, light... they opened their eyes taking in their

surroundings.

"Ugh...are we still in Konoha dattebayo?!" screamed Naruto in a questioned manner, eyes wide, jaw dropped, looking around

everywhere, as others just stared at him as if he were the strangest thing in the world.

"Whats wrong Naru...WHAT?! whats going on here?! this isn't Konoha! Where's the Hokage mountains...where's dear old

Konoha?! Whoever destroyed Konoha will pay CHA!" said Sakura with fire in her eyes, ready to fight at the sight of an attack.

"See thats why I was screaming and questioning Sakura, this doesn't seem like Konoha to me...doesn't seem like it at all,"

Naruto said squinting his eyes and looking around.

"Naruto this doesn't seem right, I don't think we're in Konoha anymore," "Yeah, what was your first clue?"

"..."

"WHAT?! Naruto what are you trying to say here!I knew that i just thought you wouldn't know since you're such a brainless

twit Naruto!" she said glaring evily at Naruto.

"Alright, alright i'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to call you stupid dattebayo," said Naruto backing up from Sakura a little.

Then suddenly the air above Sakura started turning into a crimson like color, and as Sakura glared at Naruto she didn't notice

this, all the while Naruto's eyes widened and he pointed a trembling finger at the object.

"Um...S-sakura, you might w-want to l-look up," he said not knowing what else to say to get Sakura's attention.

"Yeah, yeah save it Naruto, I know you're tricks, you'll just get me to look away so I'll forget about ever getting mad at you

while you run away...nice try but i'm not that stupid," she said cracking her knuckles and continuing to glare at him.

"Y-yeah but Sakura this time it-"

Suddenly, four figures dropped on Sakura sending her crashing to the ground completely.

"Ow...ok..THIS TIME...you where right...that doesn't mean always though," she said taking deep breaths of air here and there.

"And whoever is on top of me better GET OFF OF ME IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!" she said screaming at the top of

her lungs.

"Eh...right, sorry about that uh...wait, you're that pink haired girl that was on Naruto and Sasuke's team aren't you?" said a

man wearing all black with face paint all over his face carrying what seemed to be a puppet.

"Kankuro! You're talking but you're not moving so GET OFF!" said Temari throwing her brother off and sending him

crashing against Naruto.

"Ow...thanks a lot dattebayo"

"...Temari can you get off now," said a deep cool voice more in a tired than demanding tone.

"Oh, right...sorry about that Gaara," she said getting off imeadiatly and looking down at him.

"That means you too Matsuri," he said again in a somewhat bored tone.

Matsuri didn't answer and just kept staring at him, blushing a little with stars in her eyes.

"Temari...," Gaara sighed. "Right," she said looking down at Matsuri.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF GAARA ALREADY MATSURI! WAKE UP! THIS ISN'T A TIME TO BE RESTING AND

ESPECIALLY ON TOP OF HIM! AND SAKURA IS STILL SQUISHED TOO SO GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" she said

screaming and scaring Kankuro and Naruto who were now hugging eachother in fear, until they turned and looked at one

another.

"Ah!" they both said and they dusted themselves off and faced their back towards eachother.

"Eh...right," said Matsuri and she got to her feet and stared down at Gaara.

"Any time now," said Sakura impatiently.

"hn," Said Gaara slowly getting off of Sakura and standing next to Temari.

"Thats '_breathes' _much better," she said streching out and looking from Kankuro to Temari to Gaara to Matsuri.

"How did...," Sakura started but was cut off by Gaara's voice; "ask yourself what you're about to ask us...then tell us if its

possible." he finished off closing his eyes and crossing his arms with yet still, an expressionless look on his face.

"I suppose you're right," Sakura said in deep thought biting the end of her fingertip with a thoughtfull, but blank look.

Naruto looked at all of them and then smiled and tried to cheer everyone up...although it failed greatly...

"Come on guys lets ask someone where we are...I'm sure they'll tell us we're in Konoha and that they're just having some type

of festival dattebayo," said Naruto happily patting Kankuro and Sakura on the back.

"Konoha? We're supposed to be in Sunagakure dumbass," said Kankuro glaring at no one in particular with a somewhat

annoyed tone on his face, as if any question they were to ask him he'd bite someone's head off.

"Alright geez let me ask freak," said Naruto squinting his eyes in attempt to glare.

"Excuse me...is this Konoha dattebayo?" said Naruto walking up to a tall thin man who was presently looking at his watch in

anger.

"Wha- Konoha? wow you really are a FREAK why don't you go join your friends in the circus," said the man spitting

all over Naruto, and at this he made Naruto angry...

"WTH! I asked you nicely there's no reason to bite my head off! Its not my fault if you're having such a shity day dattebayo!"

said Naruto grabbing the man by the collar and raising his fist in the air, aiming it at his face in attempt to punch him.

"Better not puch me or I'll have the cops all over you in less than a second," said the man snobbishly not even making eye

contact with the younger, blonde haired boy.

"What? Are you still wondering why everyone is looking at you like that...maybe it's because you're wearing something my

great great grandpa would've been wearing decades ago," he said slapping Naruto's hand away, then turning his back he said

something else before leaving; "oh and...I don't know what Konoha is but the 80's are envying you're clothes...they want it

back," he said smirking, turning a corner and he was gone.

"Damn! Where are we!" said Naruto sitting down, covering his head, and closing his eyes in a somewhat squint.

Then a voice came from a nearby alley.

"Come...this is not Konoha but you will need to get used to it in the meantime..." said the voice in a soft graceful tone.

Naruto looked at the rest of his comrades before stepping into the alley with the others not far behind...

* * *

After most things were explained and cleared up, Naruto found himself in a mall with the rest of his comrades... 

"Why are we in here?" said Naruto glaring at Sakiri _'the lady in the alley that was trying to help them earlier'._

She looked at him in confusion then walked up to him and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"This isn't even close to anything we wear around here...especially not common everyday casual clothes," she said letting

go of Naruto's sleeve, "so we're here to get you suited up so you can look normal and at least look like you fit in," she

said signaling for them to follow her as she started to walk again.

* * *

"I'm not wearing this," stated Naruto plainly as he was handed small brown shorts with white stripes and a white shirt with

a fox logo on it.

"Ahahahahahaha," laughed Kankuro falling to the floor holding his stomach.

"Here's your clothes," said Sakiri handing Kankuro blue baggy jeans with a black t-shirt that had a dragon picture reaching

from the shoulder down to the waist.

"I am NOT wearing this, and...w-why DRAGONS I'm not a big fan of dragons!" said Kankuro being pushed into the dressing

room by Temari.

"Shut it Kankuro, just change and you'll be alright," said Temari with a wide smile on her face turning towards Sakiri and

hopefully wishing she had picked out decent clothes for her.

"Here" said Sakiri smiling at Temari seeming to get along with her okay.

"Thanks" said Temari stepping into the dressing room and looking down at her clothes, it was a purple summer dress, with

grey stripes going across it. Temari smiled and tried it on.

"Here's your clothes" said Sakiri practically throwing the clothes at Matsuri without looking at her.

Matsuri just glared at her then looked at Gaara and smiled, "I-i'll be right back in a second G-gaara, don't go ok," she said

with a slight blush almost tripping over her own feet and imediatly entering the dressing room. She looked at the clothes on

her hands and studied them, it was a tourquiose tanktop with a pink and black checkered skirt. She sighed and began to try

it on.

"Here you go" said Sakiri looking at Sakura gladly. "I love you're name by the way Sakura, cherry blosom thats a beautiful

name," she said smiling and handing Sakura the clothes she picked out for her.

"Oh, thanks," said Sakura brightly "I love your name too, it reminds me of mine, but yours sounds prettier," she said dashing

off into the dressing room and looked down at what Sakiri had given her, it was a tight black dress with a small pink shirt that

was supposed to go over it and a pink bow at the back of the dress, Sakura smiled as she thought _she even knew I liked pink_

_I wonder how she came to that conclusion _she said giggling and looking at her hair.

Sakiri looked over at Gaara and stared at him at what seemed like forever...

"...Is there a problem..?" asked Gaara looking at Sakiri with cold, emoitionless eyes.

" I don't think there is unless..." she said dissapearing in a small purple fire and appearing in front of Gaara, then pushing him

up against a wall and kissing him roughly on the lips..."unless you tell" she said and kissed him again sliding her tounge into

his mouth untill he pushed away from her and gave her a really, and when i say really i mean REALLY cold glare.

"Oh don't look at me that way," she said in a seductive tone licking her lips then vanishing into thin air again. This time

Gaara knew what to be expected and looked everywhere trying to keep calm then he was pushed into a dressing room.

"Here's your clothes" she said shoving it at him and pinning him to the wall again, Gaara glared at her sending his sand to

attack her, but at that moment the sand stopped where it was and just suddenly...dropped. Gaara's eyes widened and he looked

back at Sakiri who was looking at him as if he were some delicious meal about to be eaten.

"How...did you...do that?" he said finding it somewhat incredible she stopped his attack without a blink of an eye.

"Simple" she said licking his neck and slidding her hands down just enough to place them on his ass.

"Leave me alone!" he said growling at her, furious this time and just about ready to tear her head off if he had to, without

any hesitation what-so-ever.

"You know I can kill you right now, do whatever I please so shut up if you don't want the whole world hearing your death

cries" she said somewhat enraged but amused.

"I don't care" he said growling again and looking at her as if she was a piece of ice he was trying to melt with just his vision.

"Fiesty, just how i like them" she said suddenly appearing behind him and hugging him sliding her hands all over his chest,

finding the trace of every muscle and tracing it with her fingers. Then she let him go and stood in front of him.

"Tell anyone of this, and not only will I stop your sand control along with kill everyone else, but I can change time, how do

you think you got here, I can just go back before you even told anyone and torcher you for telling everyone, or I could do

horrible, horrible, things to the past and future, don't forget love...I'm watching you," with that she winked at him and blew

him a kiss. "Oh and by the way...hurry up and change, you're taking way too long" she said grinning then leaving in a puff

of smoke. _She has some guts, to be saying something like that to me, especially with that behaivior.What respect is that... _

and with that he looked at his clothes, it was a red shirt with the kanji symbol written in black on the front side, and black tight

jeans _There is no way I'm 'ever' wearing this..._

* * *

After everyone finished dressing they looked at eachother and either complemented or laughed at each other's apparel. Then 

they bought shoes, and later only Temari and Gaara decided to accesorize thier head, Temari wearing a black headband, and

Gaara wearing a black hat with red stripes on it.

"Nice look Temari" said Sakura smiling brightly at Temari.

"Thanks, you too" she said returning the smile ten times brighter.

"Nice geek shorts" said Kankuro snorting and laughing at Naruto "they look like a five year old girl's shorts, go give the

shorts back to whatever poor girl you stole them from Naruto!" he said, laughing his head off.

"Yeah whatever DRAGON FREAK!" said Naruto pointing at Kankuro's shirt, "Oh shut up..I hate dragons"he said looking

angrily at Naruto.

"Alright you two cool it, especially you KANKURO!" said Temari screaming in her brother's face as she stepped in between

Naruto and Kankuro.

Sakura sighed and walked up to Matsuri and Gaara.

"Nice outfit Matsuri" she said giving her a wink then whispered in her ear _I'm sure you'll impress a certain somebody _

_sooner or later_

Matsuri just blushed at that comment and gave her a quick thanks before looking over at Gaara.

"Gaara...you've been silent lately...are you alright," asked Sakura looking at Gaara in the eyes seeing something was wrong

with him, because for one of the very first times...he held emotion in those seagreen orbs...

"hn..I'm fine" was all he said before turning away and closing his eyes returning to his casual pose

"Yeah he's always silent" added Matsuri "Not that there's anything wrong with it of course" she said looking over at him.

"Alright then...if you say so" said Sakura before walking over to Temari and sighing.

"Hey listen up" said Temari loudly, "we will be splitting up and just...searching the mall"she said giggling "we'll meet back

RIGHT HERE IN THIS EXACT SPOT two hours from now, don't be late, girls go with me, guys go with Kankuro and

Gaara" she said finishing off.

"But-oh nevermind" said Naruto watching Temair drag Sakura, Sakiri, and Matsuri off.

"So...now what?" said Kankuro looking boredly at Naruto then at Gaara.

Naruto shrugged as Gaara just stood there.

"Lets...explore, shall we" said Kankuro taking lead and pushing Naruto behind him as they started walking into the torcher

chamber that was known as 'the mall'...

* * *

**There's the first chapter, hope it wasn't too bad the next one is much more interesting trust me, I'm already working on it!**


	2. Failures and Accidental Succesors

**Second Chapter, I actually made a second one...wow**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_With the girls..._

"So what do you all want to do first?" said Temari grinning sheepishly at the rest of the girls.

"How about we go shopping for clothes, because wether you like it or not you're going to have to go to school, probably

starting on Monday," said Sakiri closing her eyes and making a pose that usually Gaara would make...

"School? Oh come on!" said Temari whining as if someone had given her the worst news ever.

"It's not that bad Temari, I mean come on we get to look for clothes! and whats more, hang out with some people our age, that

might be fun, unless they're like that jerk," said Sakura trying to brighten up her friend.

"Yeah..." said Matsuri with a dead expression on her face, not even looking at the others as she spoke.

Temari gave a loud sigh and gave in "fine, school it is, but I'm only in it for the shopping!" she said dragging everyone along

with her, smiling happily...

* * *

_With the guys..._

"Move out of the way Naruto"

"Why don't you move I'm supposed to be the leader dattebayo!"

"Who died and made you king"

"Obviously not you!"

"Just move it will you"

"Why don't you get your fat ass out of the way and make me!"

Gaara sighed as he listened to Kankuro and Naruto go on about who's the leader and who should be walking in front of who,

like it really mattered anyways.

"Enough already you two..." he sighed not looking at them but emphasizing it enough for the two to stop and just continue with

small shoves here and there

Then they stopped as they walked past a group of girls sitting at a table

_Drool..._

Gaara sighed watching Naruto and Kankuro taking in the girls from head to toe, it was probably a very enjoyable sight for them

especially since they were big time pervs.

"Watch the masta" said Kankuro as he pushed Naruto behind him and walked up to the girls.

"Hey there babes, want to give me your phone numbers?" said Kankuro making strange posses as he did so.

Gaara mentally slapped himself wishing he wasn't related to such a fool.

"Ugh, are you kidding me, you're a joke, like look at yourself! You think I'd give you anything, I can't believe I'm even talking to

you, get lost loser" said one of the girls as she then started laughing with the other girls and ignored Kankuro completely.

Kankuro walked back to where Naruto was standing with his head down then he sat down at another table trying to isolate

himself from the embarrasement of being rejected.

"Ha what a loser dattebayo!" said Naruto walking over to Kankuro with a wide grin on his face and slapping him on the back.

"Watch thee masta" said Naruto walking over to the group of girls confidently.

"Well hey there" said Naruto then sweatdropping as the girls gave him a 'and what do you think you're doing' stare.

"Well, surely you've heard of me I'm Naruto Uzumaki now give me your phone number and a kiss or two while you're at it" said

Naruto leaning closer to the girls until his cheek touched one of them.

"Get lost creep! We really don't want some wannabes bothering us right now so go back to kindergarden and play with your

foxes and creepy little man shorts there" she said looking at him disgusted then turning back to her friends and continuing to talk

Naruto walked back to the table the others were at the same way Kankuro had walked, defeated...

_The Group of Girls' plan_

_'Ok we'll go over there and teach them a lesson, if they want our numbers they can have it' they all smiled evily as they _

_began to walk over to the guys._

"I feel like such a loser" said both Naruto and Kankuro at the same time banging their heads against the table and sighing,

everything amazingly done at the same time. Gaara just watched both of them then gave a sigh and leaned back on the chair

returning to his casual pose.

Then a group of girls came walking towards them...

"Excuse me" said one of the girls tapping Naruto on the shoulder, Naruto slowly lifted his head and watched the girl half

hopefully.

"Well..." began the girl turning around and smiling evily so only her friends could see it "did you and you're friend want our

phone numbers cause we can gi-" she stopped at mid sentence noticing Gaara sitting there with the other two, not even sparing

them a glance until he looked up to see what was going on.

"You. have. the. most. gorgeous. eyes." said the girl plainly dropping a piece of paper she was originally holding to the ground,

and walking over to Gaara's side.

"You're so..." she said blushing deeply and cupping his face gently

"Don't touch me..." said Gaara plainly as he closed his eyes and relaxed in a somewhat annoyed mood.

The girl was startled but payed no attention to him as she kept touching his face gently and running her hand all over him until

she was practically sitting on top of him.

"Do you mind..." said Gaara plainly as he glared at the girl and then the other girls turned and looked at what her friend was

doing.

"Whoa, cuttie" said one of the girls from the group and she grinned, all the while the other girl was still touching his face.

"What part of leave me alone do you not understand" said Gaara slapping her hand away and sighing, becoming tired of the

constant harrasing.

The rest of the girls walked over to their friend and surrounded her along with Gaara.

_'1..2..3..4..5..6..7...' _Gaara thought to himself counting all the girls around in total, he sighed as if he were going to admit

defeat, but just then there was a loud scream from out of nowhere...

"GET OFF OF MY LITTLE BROTHER, YOU FUCKING WHORES!" yelled Temari furiously as she sprinted toward the girls

furiously.

"Ahh!" screamed the girls as they started to run away, then one of them stopped in front of Gaara and took out a card, "here's my

number sweety, call me" she said as she started running away with the rest of her friends, screaming loudly.

"Thanks Temari..." said Gaara looking at his sister in confusion.

"No problem, but why the look?" said Temari calming down and focusing on Gaara now.

"How did you know where we were? I thought you told us to split up" he stated standing up and stretching.

"Well..me and the others actually just passed around here because we were looking for stuff...and then we saw a whole crowd,

then I saw Naruto and Kankuro and I wondered where you where..so.." said Temari looking back and Matsuri, Sakura, and

Sakiri, which started walking over to them, Matsuri walking a little faster than the other two.

"A-are you okay?" Matsuri asked blushing slightly looking at Gaara.

Gaara glanced over at Sakiri quickly then closed his eyes and sighed "For now..."

* * *

After they all had finished shopping they all got rooms in Sakiri's mansion...

"You will be staying here for the time being" said Sakiri looking at everyone as they started looking around.

"Feel at home, and go to bed early, tomorrow will be your first day at school, goodnight" said Sakiri vanishing in a puff of

smoke.

"Well.." announced Temari clearing her throat, "tomorrow when we go to school, I don't want anyone doing anything out of

the natural or everyone will think we're freaks, try to fit in" she said looking seriously at everyone, making eyecontact with every

individual so they knew she wasn't joking.

"But for now..." she said smiling and sitting down on a pillow "lets have some fun..."


End file.
